a Revolution, or A Rebellion?
by DarklordMakuta
Summary: a dark being has been found in the sea. a being who should not exist. he is found and recruited to the Dark Hunters, what will happen?
1. Prolouge

**A Revolution, Or A Rebellion?**

**This story takes place while the Piraka are still Dark Hunters.**

* * *

He was forsaken.

He was feared and hated by all.

He was said to be like Irnakk, a being that should never exist.

He should never have existed.

He is considered to be a great horror even among the brotherhood of Makuta.

But he does.

And he has been found…

* * *

_**Somewhere in the sea…**_

A being was scavenging the bottom of the sea for treasures. "_Hmm. Two kanohi masks, Toa weapons, and some protodermis containers. Not a bad haul. The Shadowed One will be pleased." _The being thought. He was called Amphibax; he is a member of an organization called the Dark Hunters. They are not exactly good or evil but rather amoral, taking any job that pays well enough. However, their practices are rather shadowy and violent, and they are often hired by evil groups such as the Brotherhood of Makuta. Dark Hunters are generally at least as powerful as heroic Toa, and almost every Hunter has a story of when they killed a Toa on a mission. The Dark Hunters are led by a mysterious figure only known as The Shadowed One, and command some mutant Rahi. Amphibax is their undersea agent. He was about to leave when his eyes caught something of interest. It wasn't treasure, not a mask, nor weapons. It was a body. He decided to take it with him, mainly to see if he had anything worth stealing. But the being was still alive. But in a way, he was also not alive. "_This is something the Shadowed One will want to see._" He thought to himself. With that he put his loot into a bag, and swam away with the body in one of his 3 arms.

this is only the prolouge to the story. please leave a comment on how I am doing so far.


	2. New Roommates

**Chapter 1: New Roommates.**

* * *

In a dark room, there, sitting on a throne was the great ruler of the Dark Hunters. His true name had been completely forgotten for Mata-Nui knows how long. He was meditating, when Amphibax entered. The Shadowed One saw something that was not on the list to bring back. "What is it that you have." He asked calmly. The way the Shadowed One could talk to someone would leave you to think that he is constantly a terror. Speaking calmly yet thinking horrifying thoughts. "I…uh, brought back the items that were wanted. And I found something else too." Amphibax dropped the body in front of the dark ruler. "A new recruit." He said. The Shadowed One liked the idea of new recruits joining his organization. But in order for that to happen, they had to take seriously hard tests. The Shadowed One knew the being could hear them. "Rise." The being got up and presented himself. He had slick looking armor. Black and red all over. His mouth and parts of his face were covered up by cloth. His eyes showed no sign of any emotion. His back than began to show mechanical wings. Like that of an angels. The only difference being that the wings had claws at the end of them. Spiked gauntlets covered his arms. He WAS a sight to behold. "Greetings. I am the leader of the Dark Hunters. You will refer to me as The Shadowed One." He sated. "And you would be?" he asked the being. "My…name?" he asked. "My name is ." He said his name but no words came out. "Forgive me. The great spirit has forbidden the mention of my name." The Shadowed One was most curious about this. He signaled Amphibax to leave. "You must have a name while you are here. Judging from your look, I'd say, Nightmare would do. You will be serving the dark hunters for the rest of your life. Ancient will show you your quarters. Enjoy your first day here. Because tomorrow will be constricting." He said, as a large being appeared. He had large gold and blue armor and what looked like a rhotuka spinner in one hand. "Come. I will lead you to your room. Just be warned. Your roommates may cause you trouble." He said. "How many are there?" Nightmare asked. "Right now only four. But two more will be joining you soon." Nightmare entered his new abode. And instantly four beings were looking at him like he was some new species of Rahi. Staring at him was Thok, Avak, Zaktan, and Reidak. Or as Ancient called them, Piraka.

* * *

Chapter 1 everybody. How is it so far? Think Nightmare can handle having the Piraka as roommates? 


End file.
